PyroBerserk Oneshots
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Title is as simple as that. Decided to create a fanfic of spin-off oneshots to Pyrofuric Berserk. No, none of them are spoilers... not so much anyway.
1. It Was A Bitter Cold Night

**Story 1: It Was a Bitter Cold Night**

**Song 1: My Immortal-Evanescenes**

A little after midnight, the castle was dead silent.

Zexion stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He sat up and decided to take a walk.

Yes walk, no portals.

He slipped into the shadows so he could glide silently out of the castle. Once outside, he allowed his feet to contact solid, cold ground.

And cold it was.

Zexion wore only a loose, gray t-shirt and loose blue and gray plaid pajama pants. The bitter cold nipped at him all over his body causing him to cross his arms.

'Bringing my cloak would have been a logical idea.' he thought.

A full moon illuminated the night sky, reminding him of his beloved XV.

He wandered around the perimeter of the castle passing the said girl's window smiling lovingly. He realized what a stalker he looked like then decided to venture further.

Bubbles floated from Demyx's window. He didn't even NEED to hear what came from Axel's room. Hopefully they won't wake the superior.

Feeling generous (and to save his own ears) he created a sound proof invisible barrier around the room.

Growing tired of the castle's architecture, he portaled into The Dark City.

* * *

He was immediately welcomed by the darkness and shadows. Wind blew by and Zexion shivered. He loved the iciness against his skin (Vexen, however, was not welcome).

He sat against the building as rain slowly began to trickle down. He played with shadows, making them twirl and dance around him. He giggled to himself as the shadows tickled at his nose.

He went on for hours. It had to be about 5am. Xemnas and Saix usually awoke around 6 so heading back be wise.

* * *

He took a dark portal back to the castle, once again gliding through the shadows.

He floated down the bed chamber corridor before realizing he was drenched. He meant to head to the bathroom to dry off, but the scent of moonlight and darkness made him forget.

Tryxel.

The same scent as No. 7, but with a citrus hint laced within adding a certain sweetness.

He twirled into the dark, reappearing in her bedroom.

"Tryxel." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

His love for her was becoming an obsession.

But she couldn't know.

There were several reasons why she couldn't know he returned her feelings.

Not yet.

Tryxel stirred and opened one cat-like eye. Zexion held his breath and created the illusion of the girl's room, minus him.

She opened the other eye and looked almost as if she was staring right at him.

Zexion felt a little nervous before glancing over his shoulder.

A picture of him lay on a nearby table.

Tryxel's face bore a slight longing, slight sadness.

Zexion smiled and manipulated his voice to blow in the wind that breezed through her window.

"It is alright XV. I'm here."

Tryxel gasped, looking at the window. Zexion dropped his illusion before slipping out of her room.

An unseen tear slid down her cheek as she whispered the name.

"Zexion…"

* * *

Before returning to his own room, the slate-haired boy took another aimless walk within the castle. Eventually he reached the Proof Of Existance room.

He looked over the blue tiles, pacing slowly.

The room was pointless. Looked like a graveyard. But they were all here. All in tact. All….

One tile glowed red.

That was odd.

The boy went to inspect the area, seeing a shattered tile.

A tile that read 'The Cloaked Schemer'.

"What?" he said aloud. "This can't be."

He backed away from the tile in horror.

The Superior had mention what a tile of a deceased member would look like.

And his own was fitting the description.

He ran.

Ran from the room.

"I am not dead!" he yelled.

"I'm here!"

He ran back to Tryxel's room, the first one he thought of.

She was awake, holding his picture.

"Tryxel, I'm here. Don't you see me?" he called desperately, voice warping and fading into the air.

Tryxel looked up abruptly.

"Tell me I'm not dead." Zexion grabbed her shoulders. She gasped and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

"I don't hear you. You're gone. You're dead!" she yelled.

"No! I'm not dead!" he yelled desperately. "If you cannot see me, you hear me. I'm _here_ Tryxel."

More tears.

"You never called me by my name." Tryxel sobbed. "You're gone.""Tryxel!" Darkness crept under him, grabbed his ankles tightly. Never had Zexion had so much emotion.

He shrieked, fighting the dark that threatened to take him away.

"Tryxel!" he screamed reaching toward her. He knew she wasn't doing this. "Tryxel please! I love you! I always did!"

Tryxel opened her eyes, hands dropping from her ears.

"You… you aren't here…" she said in the most dead voice he'd ever heard from her. "You can't love me… YOU. ARE. GONE!" she screamed.

Footsteps were heard.

"Tsuin? Tsuin! What's wrong?"

* * *

The last thing Zexion saw was Tryxel in a psychotic state.

Grieved.

If only he had been a man.

If only he'd told her he loved her sooner…

Rather than later…

* * *

**AN: Wow...**

**This wasn't supposed to be so sad...**

**Anyway, review please and thank you**


	2. The Way It Was Before

**Story 2: The Way It Was… Before…**

**Song 2: Harder Than You Know-Escape The Fate**

Roxas stood near the clock tower, watching Axel and Rexial laugh at the top.

'That's where we'd always go.' Roxas thought to himself.

Ever since she had gotten here, all of Axel's free time went to her. He hated it.

The blonde strode across the pathway, stopping to plop himself on the ground.

Nobodies weren't supposed to feel.

So why was he so hurt?

A lone tear dropped before Roxas could understand what was happening.

Why was he getting so worked up? Axel still talked to him. They were still friends.

Right?

He didn't understand why he was so jealous. He didn't mean to be. Nevertheless, he needed to prove Axel was _his_.

Best friend wise of course.

But, he didn't want to be a jerk to the newcomer. At the same time, Roxas was territorial. And Rexial was overstepping a boundary, which was Axel.

As of late, he decided to leave it alone.

He didn't try to grab Axel's attention.

He didn't beg to be hung out with.

He just stayed to himself.

No one liked an asshole.

He slightly giggled to himself before looking up to see his possible ex-best friend and new found enemy walking along the cobblestone.

Roxas sighed, getting up to go into the forest, not caring if they saw.

It's not like they'd include him or care or anything.

He wandered through the forest, stopping at the old mansion. He remembered Axel being here.

It was kind of pathetic.

Axel was all he had.

Axel was his only thought.

Xion was long gone, and even she wasn't real.

"Rox?" a familiar voice was heard softly.

Roxas turned around to see the familiar redhead with triangle tattoos under his eyes.

"Axel, what are you doing here? Where's Rexial?" Roxas said, struggling not to say it sarcastically.

"Ah well." Axel started, closing the space between him and the blonde. "I realized I haven't been paying you much attention. I mean, you're my bestest bud! Right?" he smiled, a true bright smile at the end.

Roxas couldn't help but smile back.

"Right." he responded. "Axel, can I hug you?"

Axel looked a bit shocked and then shrugged.

"Uh, sure, I mean-" The small blonde glomped before he could finish, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

Axel tensed at the sudden motion and looked down at his best friend. He smirked and chuckled, petting the soft, golden hair on his head.

"Heh, my Roxy." he said fondly.

Roxas blushed and whispered, "Oh… don't call me that.."

"Sure thing, Roxy." Axel smirked.

Roxas just sighed and rolled his eyes playfully.

He looked over through the trees at the red sunset, feeling a wonderful glimmer of hope.


	3. Save Me

**Story 3: Save Me**

**Song 3: Save Me-Nicki Minaj**

The walls seemed to close in on the blonde girl as she sat in the corner of her room.

Tears ran down her face as she silently wept.

* * *

"You have failed us all yet again Larxene." he had said disapprovingly. That blue-headed dog of his nodding in agreeance.

"Any more of this, and we will be forced to turn you over to the Dusks."

Teal eyes widened and met orange with much shock. Was she really doing this bad?

She bowed her head in shame.

"Yes, Superior. I promise to do better." she said.

A knock was heard at the door which creaked opened a little afterwards.

"Go away!" the girl shrieked. A head of pink peaked into the room.

"Ah, no way. What's wrong dear?" Marluxia asked with concern. He shut the door and walked over to her, settling beside her.

I'm so… It's just…" Larxene sighed. "Nothing Marluxia. Go away." she stated, looking away from him.

Marluxia kept his eyes on her, face laced with worry. He tilted her chin up.

"I'm here for you Larxene. Always. Remember that."

* * *

He was the only one who knew the real Larxene.

The broken Larxene.

Not the cocky bitch everyone else saw.

Not the show she put on.

Not even Larxene.

No.

She always showed him Arlene.

* * *

He got up from his seat near her.

She watched him as he got to the door, seeming to be struggling with something.

"Wait! I… I want to talk to you about it." she said. _'Only you.'_

Marluxia turned back to her.

"Are you sure? Didn't mean to pressure you…" he said.

Larxene shook her head and patted the ground next to her. Marluxia took a seat a pulled her near him so that she rested in his arms and began running his fingers through her hair.

She sighed, relaxing a lot.

"Have you ever wondered what the purpose was? Like, we're… dead. Why'd we have to come back?" she said.

"Well, aren't you glad? We got a second chance at life… A new start. Most people just become dusks."

Larxene choked back a sob.

"Yeah, I wasn't good enough for anyone in my past life. I'm not good enough now." she mangaed to say through to tears.

Marluxia started to open his mouth but was interrupted.

"They threatened to turn me over to the Dusks, Marluxia!" she exclaimed, looking him in the eye. His widened as she buried her face into his chest.

He was angry then.

Why would they say such a thing.

No, he was going to get her out of this place. Show her a better way of life.

"Hey, I think I have an idea…"

* * *

"No… NO!"

Larxene felt herself fading.

She couldn't.

Not now.

She actually tried this time.

She _**tried.**_

"They're just a bunch of losers!"

Her vision was becoming hazy as she stumbled around. Barely able to keep focus on the face of the brunette that ended her.

And Marluxia.

He told her not to give up.

And…

"I think… I think I'm fading?"

She didn't know who she was talking to.

"No… this isn't the way I…"

She tried to grab on to the parts of her that were fading.

He had saved her so many times.

"I won't… Allow!"

She was slipping.

She couldn't see anything but darkness.

He had saved her from herself so many times.

Where was he now?


End file.
